Annabeth's brother
by Baseball 22
Summary: Annabeths life was normal we'll as normal as a half bloods life can be . But when the camp gets 2 new campers her life gets turned upside down .
1. We run for our life

**_This is my second story let me know how i do . Sorry it took me a while to type it . School and other stuff has been crazy anyways . I don't own Percy Jackson I do own the plot and the OC characters ._**

It's night time, the stars cover the sky , its a full moon . It shows 4 wolves they howl at the moon . Come on hurry !one boy yells as he hears growls an howls ,there coming .This blonde haired boy stands by a black haired boy why are they "chasing us ?" "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask them that while I'm here trying to get to the freak in camp"the black haired boy yells . "We are almost their so don't get your panties in bunch" the blonde haired boy says "I will punch you and should punch you now but we are getting chased by hell hounds " . One of the hell hounds lunges at black haired boy the boy gets tackled to the ground hard the hell hound digs it's claws into his shoulders ,ah screams the boy in outer agony . The hell hound is black as space with white eyes that stare into your soul.

The blond haired boy pulls out a knife and throws it at the hell hound , the hell hound with lighting like speed dodges the knife , the black haired boy gets out and runs to his friend . The earth rumbles a tree falls and the earth shakes more violently , out of the darkness of the night walks out a centaur the hell hounds start to attack the centaur . Trying to prove with one is stronger the boys take this chance to run. The black haired boy runs into a tree " you stupid tree you suck " . "How much further until we get to the camp " the blonde haired boy asks I don't know just keep running his companion yells . Wait what's that the black haired boy looks and sees a tree flying through the air Watch out he yells and quickly pushes his friend out of the way . He saved his friend but the tree landed on his right leg , "Can you walk " the blonde asks no but we need to hurry up .

The blonde quickly helps his friend out from under the tree his friends right leg is bleeding. He puts an arm around his friend and helps him , the ground begins shake . They try to run but it turns out like a walk . They only get a few feet away from those creatures at their slow pace . The black haired boy almost screams in unbearable able pain as he leg hit a stomp , he then says " let's just get to the camp alive!" Yeah getting there alive would be awesome Chase" . "I hate these stupid trees yells the chase boy" ok keep calm we're only 20 feet away the blonde haired boy said to keep his friend from freaking out . The boys hear 10 howls "hey chase" "yeah" "how many hell hounds were chasing us again" "only 3 plus the centaur" , the hell hounds come fast from behind and slams into the boys knocking them harshly to the ground . A beast with 3 heads comes out before the centaur . "What is that thing yells the blonde!" he blonde yells in terror "I don't know an I don't what to find out " the boy called Chase say in pure terror . The centaur walks over to the boys and picks them both up .

Both the boys are bleeding , tired and injured . The centaur starts to stare at boys . "I have something to say before we die" Chase says , what is it dude relays his friend fuck you Hades for what ever we did you to is a mystery to me. The 2 boys prepared for death as they felt there will to go on die , there strength leave there bodies .But the 3 headed creature not pleased that the centaur gets to kill the boys, lunges at the centaur and claws it's stomach in pain the centaur throws the boys forward . The boys fly through the night sky they hit the ground painfully , then Chase hits the ground first then his friend land on him . They look at the creatures who are running straight for them but the creatures get stopped by barrier they look surprised ,if they watched carefully they cloud see the barrier. With there last bit of strength crawled into Camp Half Blood. The boys pass out in the middle of camp .

Grover and Percy walk through camp until they find the boys . They quickly go get Chiron and soon the whole camp is around the two boys , there dead one girl screams , the barrier must be in bad shape . Chiron comes and says " every one clam down we will take care of this Grover , Percy take them to the infirmary Percy and Grover then pick them up and takes them to the infirmary .


	2. Siblings and back story's

_**Hi guys , let me know how this chapter goes . I don't own Percy Jackson . I do however own the plot and the OC charters . Please review and I will try to make this one a little bit longer .**_

_**Annabeth's pov **_

_'Well that was a crazy way to start the day" I say to Grover and Percy when they got out of the infirmary , yeah says Grover Percy says " what ever happen last night messed these guys very badly." "Chiron also wants us to talk to them to see if they remember any thing from last night" Grover says "wait why "us I ask confused that's what I asked him Grover says Percy adds he said he had to do something important . We walk over to the mess hall to get breakfast , we grab our food and find a table. "So basically we have to talk to them show them around" , I ask "yep" replays Percy "do they even know which god or goddess is there parent" Grover asks I'm not sure I reply . When do we play capture the flag Grover asks Friday I say , "can't wait to play" Percy says he then adds my team will win in your dreams Jackson I snap . _

_A girl who works in the infirmary walks up to us "excuse me" , yes I say the boys are up thanks for telling us I say , Percy says we will be there in a minute "ok " she says an walks away . Well lets go talk to them Grover says we get up and walk towards the infirmary. As we start to get closer we hear yelling so we run quickly ahead into the infirmary what is going on I yell two heads turn and look at me one has black hair and grey eyes the other boy has blonde hair and brown eyes where are our backpacks says he black haired one they are by your beds I say they then say that they are sorry it's ok I say . Me , Grover , Percy take a seat on some chairs and __ come closer to the beds. I'm Annabeth , that's Grover and that's Percy the boys nod , what are your names Percy says the blonde speaks first I'm Mark La Rue and I'm Kevin Chase the black haired boy says._

_I get curious but before I cloud ask my question Grover asks " do you guys remember any thing from last" , " yes we do Kevin says ok so what happen Grover ask Kevin's eyes darken with sadness . "It's going to be ok go head and talk to us" Percy says Kevin says ok but first things first originally there were 6 of us he says our eyes widen was there any one who guided who here Grover says no replies Mark . Kevin try's to not cry tears stream down his face and the tears drop on his hands , I look At mark he too starts to cry now . We tried to save them Mark says but they didn't want us to stop adds Kevin one of our friends was the daughter of hades she when she died hades sent hell hounds after us Kevin says . Then some other creatures came and slowly we loss our friends until only us were left Mark says we almost died last night Kevin adds . I feel my own tears well up and they fall down my face. Once I stopped my tears I ask do you guys know who which god is your parents? Before they answer I wondered inside something about Kevin._

_The boys look at each other then finally turn to us they nod Mark replies my father is Ares we nod to his answer and Kevin says my mother is Athena . Grover and Percy look at me I look at Kevin " Kevin I am your sister " what says Kevin Says yeah I didn't want to just go by our last names people can have the same last name and not be related , he nods . S__o Mark says what kind of stuff do you do here anyways ,Percy responds we will show you come on lets show you guys around Mark stands up and hands Kevin his crotchets. And with that we all walk out of the infirmary . "So what should we see first" Kevin asks Grover says "first there are the cabins" "can we share a cabin?" Kevin asks no Percy responds , I add "depending on which god is your parent you stay in his or her cabin". Kevin asks "what is my cabin?" Grover responds cabin 5 . Percy quickly tells Mark about the people in the his cabin he sees Clarisse and yells " hey Clarisse Come here she looks over at us and runs towards "meet two new campers" Percy says hello fresh meat she says one is your brother and the other is Annabeth's brother ._

_Clarisse just stares at the our brothers ,what's your names she asks after a moment of silence Mark Kevin they answer. Ok she says hope you guys like capture the flag the new campers always get hurt the new boys didn't show any emotion ok see you guys later I have archery she then ran towards the archery range . The boys then looked scared don't worry guys she just joking after that we showed them , the rock wall , half blood hill , the woods and the archery range it was getting late so we all headed back to our cabins. We walk into the cabin I cleared my voice " guys we have a new camper my brother Kevin" he was standing standing behind me very one just stares at us . Finally one guy says can we have him the the ignition and break him in adds a girl " no guys not tonight " the all started to complain one guy yells " come on Annabeth we won't hurt him to bad" that guy said Malcolm can you talk some since to your half sister" . Malcolm walks up to me " Annabeth he said just let them do one thing" "no" I snap come on he says ok go ahead guys I say go ahead an get him they walk closer and closer I move out of the way they just stare at him , that's him Malcolm says confused . They all continue to stare at Kevin is there anything you would like to say Malcolm asks Kevin " yeah i tired of people calling me fresh meat or new kid " I then say let's all go to bed we hop in the beds and fall asleep . _

**_How was it? How old is Annabeth ? Please let me know both in the reviews please._**


End file.
